Entre el infierno,dolor y sufrimiento
by HikariYamiIshtar
Summary: Marik esta triste porque una asesina mato a su Onee-san,ahora descubre que la asesina que mato a su Onee-san vive en la casa que el se hospedo.Terminado
1. Entre el infierno,dolor y sufrimiento

Entre el infierno,dolor y sufrimiento

Para aclarar las cosas,Sonic y Yugioh no son mios,bla bla bla

Marik preparo sus cosas para visitar a su Onee-san Amy

-Hoy visitare a mi Onee-san y nada me detendra-Dijo un Marik de 7 años feliz y entonces mira la lluvia-….Esta lloviendo-Dijo triste

Pero cuando fue a visitar a Amy algo horrendo paso,vio a Amy que murio calcinada y asesinada por un asesino desconocido,el asesino vio al pequeño erizo egipcio y relamiendose los labios corre sobre el erizo para abusar de el y el erizo corre desesperado y asustado hacia un bosque en donde estaba una casa embrujada,se cae lastimandose el brazo y dejando un liquido carmesi en el.

Se sento en una roca,estaba agotado,le dolian los pies de tanto correr y todavia seguia llorando

-Onee-san porque tuvistes que morir-Decia llorando y con el brazo lastimado y cuando vio la casa dijo:¿Y esa casa?-Se pregunto a si mismo y entro

La casa estaba echa de cera y habia muchos esqueletos en por doquier y eso hiso que Marik se asuste y se impresione un poco

-"Quizas podria pasar la noche ahí"-Dijo Marik pensando y decidio entrar

Se fue a una de las habitaciones,se recosto en una cama y se durmio pero aun seguia llorando

-Este es el infierno para mi-Se dijo asi mismo muy triste-"Esto no es lo que yo quise"-Y Marik dejo caer sus ultimas lagrimas antes de ir al pais de los sueños

El mismo asesino serial entro a una casa suya y esa casa era ¡La casa maldita! Y puso sus armas y su cuchillo ahí y lo que no sabia era que su victima (Marik) se hospedo alli

Marik se levanto,aun seguia deprimido, se fue al baño a lavarse la cara por las lagrimas que corrian sobre sus mejillas

-Deseo morir y no vivir-Se dijo triste hasta que escucho un ruido-¿Qué es eso?-Se pregunto y sus ojos se impresionaron y se horrorizaron al ver al mismo sujeto que asesino a su Onee-san,entonces se dio cuenta de que vivia en la casa del asesino psicopata y horrorizado escapo.

Pero el asesino lo descubrio y lo agarro de los brazos para torturarlo y golpearlo,el pobre erizo lloraba del horror y sufrimiento.

Continuara….


	2. Dark Cry

Chapter 2:Dark cry

Pov de Marik

Ya pasaron mas de las 8hs y estoy encerrado en el cuarto de la casa maldita y secuestrado por una asesina serial y ahora ¿Por qué volvi al cuarto oscuro?Eso ni yo se….ahora me aferro a mis brazos y pequeñas lagrimas recorren mis mejillas

-¿Nani?¿¡Nani? Porque moristes Onee-san,porque te dejastes violar y morir por un asesino-Eso es lo que dije yo

Grito muy asustado,esperando a que alguien me salve pero,ahora me siento solo y sin compañía

Cierro los ojos,no puedo dejar de hacerme esa pregunta ¿¡Que he hecho para merecerme esto?

FlashBack

-¿¡Qui-quien sos vos?-Decia Marik asustado

-Solo soy un asesino serial que mato a tu Onee-san y ahora vos sos mi siguiente victima-Dijo el asesino empujando al erizo egipcio y se revela

-¡Sos una mujer! Vos sos la que mato a mi Onee-san-Decia Marik triste y furioso a la vez

-Exacto y te dire porque,estaba ,muy celosa de tu Onee-san,ella era hermosa y talentosa y nadie me hacia caso,asi que eso me arto y entonces decidi matarla y cuando te vi a vos supe que vos sos como ella y ahora ¡Te asesinare a vos Onii-chan de Amy!-Decia la mujer y agarro el brazo del pequeño y empezo a abusar de el

El grito desgarrador de Marik hiso que la mujer se excite feliz

-¡Me encantan tus gritos pequeño!¡Grita mas!-Los gritos de Marik eran una excitación para la mujer

Fin del FlashBack

-Ya basta….¡Ya basta!-Me agarro la cabeza con fuerza y evito recordar,no lo soporto…..quiero morir-Onee-san porque me abandonastes.

Fin del Pov de Marik

En la medianoche,8:30 pm

-¡Niño abre esa puerta!-Grito la mujer golpeando la puerta

-No,no lo hare…no voy a abrir-Decia Marik aterrado,paso la noche en vela pendiente de que la mujer no lo abuse otra vez

-¡Erizo egipcio malcriado,abreme!-Golpea con mucha brutalidad-ya vas a ver-De una fuerte patada rompe la puerta-¿Con que no querias abrirme no?

-Largo,largo no me toques-Decia Marik espantado

-Levantate y limpia las habitaciones-Decia la mujer arrogante

-No dejame ¡Dejame en paz!-Decia Marik y la grave mujer le da un golpe fuerte en el estomago y Marik grita horrorizado

-Eres patetico,erizo perdedor sos un inutil,sabes que creo que matar a tu Onee-san fue una buena idea-Saca un remedio asqueroso y hace que Marik se lo trage

¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde la muerte de su Onee-san y de esa tortura?Eso ni el propio Marik lo sabia

De repente llega la policia

-¡Detengase!¡Esta arrestada!-Le ponen las esposas a la mujer-Intento de homicidio y abuso de un menor,la carsel la espera señora-Y se llevan a la mujer y uno de los policias mira a Marik

-¡Llevensenlo al hospital ahora!-Dijo uno de los policias

Llega una ambulancia y ponen a Marik en la cama y marchan rumbo al hospital

Continuara…..


	3. Secuestrado,funeral y muerte

Chapter 3:Almas destruidas,secuestrado,la muerte y el funeral

Marik estaba en la cama del hospital llorando y de repente llego el doctor

-Konnichiwa ¿Sos Marik no?-Marik asintio con la cabeza triste-Tengo buenas y malas noticias

-¿Cuál es la buena?-Decia Marik frio

-La buena es que ya estas fuera del peligro-Decia el doctor

-¿Y la mala?-Decia Marik

-La mala es que tu Onee-san esta muerta y que fuistes violado-Decia el doctor serio y vio a Marik llorando-¿Pequeño que sucede?¿Si me contas la historia te entenderia?

-La historia es que fui a visitar a mi Onee-san,pero vi algo horrendo,fue asesinada por una mujer misteriosa que queria vengarse de ella y ahora soy su victima-Decia Marik todavia llorando

-Dios mio debistes llamar a la policia-Decia el doctor

-Yo la llame a la policia y respondieron a mi llamado de auxilio-Decia Marik serio

-Bueno joven lo que importa es que este bien-Decia el doctor y Marik asiente

Esta mañana,Marik prepara sus cosas para irse del hospital

-¿Asi que,es aca donde estabas?-Decia una voz femenina,Marik conocia esa voz e hiso que se le erizara la piel-¿Hola precioso me extrañastes?

-No….no puede ser-Marik temblo

La mujer aprisiona al erizo egipcio con su brazo derecho,mientras con el otro saca un pañuelo cumbriendole la nariz y boca con cloro

-Ayu….denme-Dijo antes de desmayarse

-Vaya,vaya quien lo diria-Llega a su casa con el erizo desmayado-Despierta erizo-No despierta-¡Que despertes!-Lo golpea en el estomago y Marik grito horrorizado-¿Creistes que podias huir de mi no? Grave error-Marik le nego-Pero que novio tan malagradecido tengo y encima me lleva a la carcel

-¿Carcel?-Decia Marik asustado-Pero…yo….no hise nada-La mujer lo golpea en el estomago y Marik grita horrorizado

-Se muy bien que fuistes de chupamedias a contarle a la policia-Rie y toma al erizo de sus brazos y lo avienta contra una silla,lo ata y saca un cuchillo

-No….no me mates-Decia el erizo egipcio horrorizado

-¿Y que te pensas de que te creere esta vez?-Sonrie macabramente-¡Que comienze la masacre!-Le empieza a cortar una parte de la piel al erizo,el erizo grita del horror,esa mujer estaba mal de la cabeza,luego empezo a cortarle todo el cuerpo,le saco el cerebro,las tripas y el termino su obra siniestra,Vio el cuerpo esqueletico de Marik sin vida y lo acaricio lujuriosamente

De repente el alma de Marik miraba la escena con odio,resentimiento y se le ocurrio una idea siniestra mientras la mujer se llevaba el esqueleto de Marik a la habitacion, fotografias,televisores y cerillas atacaron a la mujer hasta matarla

El alma de Marik se fue al reino de los cielos,mientras que llego la policia a inspeccionar la casa y encontraron 2 cadaveres,el 1º fue el cadaver todo esqueletico de Marik y el 2º el cadaver de la mujer sin vida

Llego la patrulla y se llevo el cadaver de Marik,lo taparon para su funeral,familiares y amigos suyos lloraron por el erizo egipcio(Nota:en su funeral lleva un smoking negro con un moño rojo)y lo enterraron.

-Mis hijos,no debieron morir,pero que bueno que esa mujer haya muerto-Decia la mama de Marik y Amy llorando desconsolada

-Tranquila cariño nuestros hijos ya esta en un lugar mejor-Decia el padre de Marik y Amy calmando a su esposa

Fin

Bueno….fans de Marik y Amy matenme,los hise sufrir mucho y estoy muy arrepentida ToT


End file.
